Over the Years
by TheBlindRaven
Summary: Toph is only Toph once a year; when the Gaang meets up. A series of events that happens each or so year. -Mainly Toph/Sokka. Hints of other pairings too.


Every year her parents try to convince her not to go. They shower her with every gift they can imagine possible; shoes, dresses, fruits and jewels. Not putting into thought that she can't see the persuading beauty of each delicacy.

When she boards Appa, she can't see the venom filled glares her parents send Aang. On the other hand, she hears their voice, sweet and careful directed towards her, and how quickly hatred is dripping between each and every word when speaking to the young pacifist.

Toph holds on to the saddle as she hears Aang say, "Yip Yip."

Toph isn't a big fan of flying but she doesn't complain about the feeling. That soul freeing feeling. The teasing breeze playing with her hair that have a permanent residence in front of her stormy eyes. It's thrilling; yet calming not knowing what would happen if she fell. She wouldn't have to deal with her pressuring parents and she would be happy. Yes, quite content.

Besides the soaring wind in her ears, she hears Aang trying to speak with her. But she doesn't pay him any mind. She just looses herself in the eternal dark she is obligated to live in.

I.

"Okay Toph, we are almost there," chimed the avatar.

"Almost where?"

"Ba Sing Se. Remember everybody agreed to have our gatherings there."

Toph didn't reply but just waited.

Minutes went by before she heard the dull, heavy thud of Appa's paws land on earth.

Remembering that she is _very, very_ far from her parents, it felt like the world's weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She doesn't have to play the role of the sweet, fragile blind girl. She's Toph here. She can be brash, sarcastic and she is welcomed. Sometimes, that is. She can clean her toes, pick her nose, spit like a man and she is accepted.

As soon as she jumped of Appa, landing precisely on her feet she felt slender, cool to the touch arms wrapping around her neck. She then inhaled the oak wood, seaweed smell and felt comforted immediately knowing it was Katara. Whose same slender arms held her in those dark nights when no one was safe, and the world was burning slowly.

Everyone greeted her, and told her how much she has grown in the time they have not seen each other. Iroh held Toph's hand, and she doesn't shove him away; yet let him lead her to the Jasmine Dragon to get some tea.

Everyone is happy with their lives, and she has noticed she is the only one without someone holding her. Caressing her cheek, or whispering things in her ears that will make her giggle. But Toph doesn't giggle. She just goes along, and act as if she's happy. She listens to everyone's stories, and congratulate them on their advancing the world on it's slow recovery to normal.

When it's time to leave, Sokka was the last one to say good bye. She felt his heart rate escalate the nearer she came. Calloused hands grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and pulled her into a hug. A brotherly hug. A hug that let her knew that she was in the friend zone. A hug that assured that there was no chance.

"I missed you, Toph."

"Don't get mushy on me, Snoozles."

He chuckled his semi deepen voice chuckle.

His heart rate is still going fast. Like a hummingbird wanting to get out.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Snoozles?"

"Nothing. It's just that you have grown."

"Is that a good thing?"

"As long as you don't forget who you are, yes. Yes it is."

He puzzled her. And when she left two days later, she still couldn't understand what his words meant.

II.

Her parents were persistent on not letting her go this time.

"Toph, you are a young lady. You cannot be running off with a foolish boy."

So they did what they did when everything first started.

Aang waited by the tree outside the residence gate, and waited under the stars. The stars twinkled as if wanting to get his attention; their temporary beauty distracted him, and he didn't even notice when a figure got on board on Appa's saddle.

"Twinkletoes, you there?"

Surprised by another presence, he had to compose himself and replied, "Yes, Toph. You're ready?"

"Always ready."

And with that, he rose. And they left. And her parents watch from their balcony.

When Toph got to the Ba Sing Se it was late, and everyone went to sleep. Except a water tribe boy who was anxious, worried about where they were.

"Where were you? Everyone was worried!"

"I'm the world's greatest earth bender, and he's the avatar. I think we were pretty safe."

Sokka simply just breathed deeply, and offered to show Toph where her room was.

Aang was threatened by Sokka beforehand not to do anything with his dear sister.

When Aang was gone, Sokka rushed her into her room. And pushed her against the wall.

He kissed her fervently. With the greatest urge; need. Want.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Toph. Never. Promise me."

Toph just nodded her head, while Sokka hid his head between her neck and shoulder and cried silently.

Next morning, they acted as if nothing never happened.

They ate breakfast.

Bread, tea and moon peaches. And seal jerky for Sokka. Then they went camping. Nostalgia overcame them all, and they want to feel the heat of the fire in front of wanted to sleep under the glistening stars. Knees tucked to their chest while they spoke of strategies as if they were going into war the next day.

Everyone left teary eyed. But not Toph. Toph don't cry. She punched Zuko goodbye, and told Mai to take care of him.

She hugged Katara, and shaked hands with Suki.

And Sokka hugged her good bye.

She didn't hug him back, but just softly shoved him away.

While flying Aang swore he heard muffles, and stiffles. As if someone was crying. He was confused because he wasn't crying, and Toph doesn't cry.

Or so he thought.

III.

Toph parents gave up. They simply gave up. They let her runaway. As long as she came back home.

Aang talked nonstop about how excited he his to get to Ba Sing Se.

When they landed on the courtyard of The Jasmine Dragon, it was noisy. Celebrations, and cheers and whoops could be heard while she was still in the sky.

When she landed she felt more footsteps, and inhaled more scents. And heard familiar voice that were not supposed to be there.

Everyone was there, including Haru, The Duke, Ty Lee, Long shot and Smellerbee, and Hakoda.

"Why is everyone cheering?"

"My boy- can't say that anymore can I?"

Hakoda chuckled before continuing.

"This young man just proposed to the love of his life, Suki."

To say Toph was heartbroken was an understatement. She was disconsolate. She felt bitter hatred course through her veins for this girl... Suki. She felt like she could crumpled the whole world into a tiny pebble. Her face stayed neutral, and the tips of her mouth went upward. A simple disguise. Yet her insides churned with disgust. She tasted bile coming up her throat, but she swallowed it. She swallowed everything. She swallowed all the words she wanted to scream. She swallowed her hate. She swallowed everything. Her hands stayed in fists for the rest of night.

She left in the middle of the night while everyone was at peace, and tired from drinking cactus juice. Hoarse, sore throats from cheers and whoops.

She mounted on small earth hills, and sailed through the night.

Her tears being swept away by the harsh wind hitting Toph's face; yet she doesn't slow down. Wanting very badly to leave and never come back. And that's what she do.

VII.

Her servants read countless of letters from Aang, and Katara,and also Sokka asking her what is going on. Why won't she come.

This year she will finally go. But it isn't for them, nor for her. But just to go.

When she gets there, she notices the air has a smokey taste. And it is hot.

"Why are we here instead of Ba Sing Se?"

"Something happened, and Zuko wanted this gathering to be here."

When getting of off Appa, she is greeted by Zuko and Zuko only.

"Uncle wants to speak with you."

His voice is far away yet here and now. He sounds alone. He sounds tired.

When outside of Uncle Iroh's room, she is hesitant to go in.

Upon realizing that something grave must be happening, she prepares for the worst, and dives in head first.

She wasn't expecting to feel a room with only a bed and chest, with the air smelling like ginseng tea.

"Young duckling, may I ask how are you?"

The metal floor beneath her is hot. Not enough to leave a mark, but enough to experience pain. Pain that reminds her that she is alive.

Sitting on the bed next to Iroh, she looks for his hand to hold.

His hands full of stories. Full of adventures.

Calloused hands that have withheld the worst, and nurture the fragile.

Their pale hands intertwined, and she shudders, thinking how delicate they feel. How fragile.

"I'm good Uncle."

"Young one, I have to get this off my chest before my clock stops ticking."

"What is it, Uncle?"

"That water tribe boy. It's not just a simple adoration you have for him is it? I think I was the only one who acknowledge your not so well hidden disgust towards their marriage. Am I right, young one? You love him, but you will not accept it. You do not want to be heart broken because he might reject you. Just tell me that I am right, and I will go into the earth a peaceful man."

Toph simply did not answer as she got up and stomped on the floor. Wanting to feel the pain that reminds her she is alive.

"Uncle, I guess you're right. And wrong. I did have a crush on Sokka, but not anymore. I shouldn't waste my time on someone who doesn't or won't give me the time of day."

"Lady Toph, you should know by now that things you want, you have to work for. For those who wait, good shall come their way. You are young, and you shall not stress over 'love.' You must simply live and let things go. Whatever happens, will happen. And you cannot change them."

"Goodbye Iroh."

A chaste kiss on his wrinkled forehead.

Toph walked out with red feet, flinching every time she stepped.

But that's the pain that she needed to remind her she was alive.

VIII.

Only Katara, Aang, and Sokka came this year. And also Toph.

They went to the Northern Air temple where Teo was.

Toph just walked. She discovered, and felt.

She was amazed by the way it was built. The high arches, the spiraling designs.

She was amused, and lost in thought when a pair of arms dragged her into a room.

Getting into a fighting stance, she was prepared. But wasn't prepared at all for who it was.

To be alone with Sokka in a room was emotional suicide.

"What do you want?"

That hummingbird was there again beating against his chest.

He stepped forwards and he put his forehead on Toph's forehead.

"Toph, I missed you so much."

Toph just stood there. No reaction coming out of her.

"Answer me for once! What happened to the Toph I knew? The Toph that engorged herself in meat, and was sarcastic, and beat everyone up. What happened to her. I want her right now!"

"What you want is a child, Sokka. I grew out of that stage. Long ago."

Sokka didn't reply.

He just kissed her. Yet no reaction was given.

He groped her hair with one hand, and wrapped his arms around her slim waits and broad hips.

He pushes her against the wall; wanting more.

"Stop. Now."

"Why? Why should I?"

And he's kissing her neck and he lifts her up so he is in between her legs.

"What about Suki? Am I just supposed to be a play toy?"

"Don't call yourself that!"

And he's grinding against her clothed womanhood gaining a moan out of Toph's alluring lips.

"If you want me to stop, just say so."

And she doesn't say it. She allows it. Because it's what she wanted for so long. It feels wrong, but it feels so right.

And their tongues are fighting for dominance. And she's maniacally ripping at his clothes.

Their clothes littered around the room, and their owners not caring. Not caring if someone walks in.

He enters her, and the noises she make.. _oh spirits_. Her lust dazed face, her ample breast bouncing with each thrust.

Her nails leaving marks like the crescent moon watching them.

Her sweet lips, her loose hair; a sea of black ink.

Next morning, they leave with each others scent.

Seaweed, and oak wood on Toph as she walks past Aang confuses him.

Sweet yet musky fragrances as Sokka is packing raises eyebrows.

They leave without a word. They said everything last night.

That night made them linked.

For ever.

* * *

**you should know by now that the roman numerals are the years she went to visit. hope you like, and please review. have a good day, xoxo.**


End file.
